


Protect Launchpad McQuack at all costs.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternative Perspective, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Characters Are in Fandom, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Dark, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Delusions, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, First Crush, Flashbacks, Insults, Internal Monologue, M/M, Meta, Monologue, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Stalking, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unreliable Narrator, Villains, Watching, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck agrees with the title. Things will get worse from there.





	Protect Launchpad McQuack at all costs.

Once upon a time, a very long ago, There was a duck named "Jim Starling." He had a TV show, where there he inspired our hero, "Launchpad McQuack." Launchpad was his biggest fan. He had even taken a carbon cutout of his character to prom. No matter how much older Launchpad McQuack got, he always looked up to his hero. 

Once upon a time, a long time ago, Jim Starling was a hero. He didn't want to stop being a hero, who ever would after seeing that look at themselves as if they alone hung up the moon and stars. As if they were the center of the universe and all things beyond. 

Jim wasn't a hero. Not anymore. Not after he fell too close to the sun, not after he let every little evil that ate at his soul take roots in his heart, but for one last time he had saved someone. Someone who was made of sunshine that burned away at his dark heart with it's yellow rays of love and goodness. He wasn't a hero anymore but so long as he could keep the one last good thing safe, it didn't matter. 

There was other people who existed of course. They were always getting in the way of that goal. People like the so called heroes. People like everyone who saw how kind Launchpad was and only saw what they could take away from him. So Negaduck watched from away, close enough to deal with these others. That caused a lot of trouble for him, the kind one couldn't solve without cash. Unfortunately, he had died a while back. Getting money wasn't easy. Nor all the bombs for Darkwing Duck... 

Darkwing Duck. That name had been a thorn in his side for too long. Somehow the hack using his costume just wouldn't go down. Negaduck won't go down either. He wasn't going to put up with this cheap knock off playing super hero, not when Drake had stolen his biggest fan away. 

Take two! 

Once upon a time, Jim Starling hadn't been dark hearted. He did not have too many options back then. Things were finally looking up after he got an opportunity for acting. He was good too, did all his own stunts too. Nobody could tell him anything for a moment. Everyone just smiled and nodded along. Until things got bad again. Every season that passed was another step forward to his ever nearing end. Despite the leaving him out of the loop, Jim had figured it all out. Not enough money for the big cats to keep on bothering. "The show is getting old."

Once Jim Starling was a hero. He couldn't keep getting the attention he needed anymore. People paid him less and less to show up to show up to places. He wasn't prepared for what was coming, yet age was taking away his ability to keep running away. Jim saw the end coming, the one where he was forgotten in death. The one wewere nobody would ever care about who he was if they ever saw his grave. Here lay, alone and forgotten by all. Uncared for in the end. 

Who could let that happen? Who would ever keep going to that fate knowing that they had a way out? He wouldn't. No matter what stood his way. It could be over. He could've escaped from from away from that headstone. It was so close in his hands. Then the star had fallen. He wasn't himself anymore as the fires burned into his very soul until it too was gone. Nobody would even realized that he was still alive. 

Come on Negaduck, remember what part you are playing here. Take three! Remember your lines this time. 

Once upon a time, a very long ago, Jim Starling was a hero to his biggest fan, Launchpad McQuack. There was another duck who took his role as the hero because that Mallard was so very jealous of him. Jim had tried to stop Drake but died instead. 

That was a long time ago. Negaduck had taken a different role. The kind that let him protect the last good thing in this world. No matter what happened. His list of people to kill was always growing larger. Still he knew who was at the top of the list. Drake Mallard, Scrooge McDuck, and if he kept going he would end up listing everyone. The first one was of special note, his rip off was always finding another way to piss him off. 

Negaduck was always watching Launchpad McQuack everywhere. He was stalking that ball of sunlight from afar. There was things he learned about McQuack from watching this long. Mostly it told the story of a man who was moving on to better things with his new "friend." A "friend" was growing closer and closer to him, too close. Always weaving himself like a vainy mold into the big, dumb, bag of puppies pretending to be an adult. That fake, Drake Mallard, Negaduck couldn't wait to see that stupid face twist to pain and fear. He could almost imagine it now. 

How it would sound to snap his bones. To pull out his guts and straggle him to death with them. To watch Drake cry, beg, and scream as he realized he was powerless to stop his coming death. It could all be so much easier without that cheapskate. Launchpad would soon see that he was better off without any carbon cutouts. Not when he could have the real thing. Negaduck was better than a cheap carbon cutout, no matter how far he fell into that dark away from the light. 

Remember you are supposed to be grim and gritty. It's a part of the role after all. 

I thought you wanted this part, Starling. If you keep doing this, one day they'll call you, Starlight. You'll be a big, big, star if you can just get this part. 

You want that, don't you? 

That's what I like, always so happy to play the part! 

Keep up that energy, you'll need it for the next episode. We've got plans for the story. A plot twist of sorts. The fans will just eat it up whole. Now, really sell it for the camera. Remember to smile wide enough for everyone to see those pearly whites. You are supposed to be happy about this. You enjoy your own darkness and pure evil, grim and gritty remember? 

Of course you remember. That's why your perfect for this one. 

Kill it today. I know you got this one. 

His name is Negaduck. There was no Jim Starling anymore. Only him, only Negaduck. There's no heroes anymore, not like him at least. However there was one light in the world, and nobody would steal his sunshine. 

You are a natural, Starling. 

Only he was the best. Only him. Negaduck knew he was better than that hack job or that bucket of bolts or money bags. He was justified. No matter how had to die between him and his goal. 

And that's a wrap for the narration. It's time for the action. Cameras are on in 5. Take the time to practice your lines. The ones for when you kill them. Sell that depravity and glee. Good luck out there. 

He wasn't going to need luck. 

It was only a matter of time. 

The End.


End file.
